


dewplayer alt mode

by Sam of Support (samjohnsson)



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/pseuds/Sam%20of%20Support





	dewplayer alt mode

xml=http://dl.dropbox.com/u/6889434/playlist.xml  
mp3=http://dl.dropbox.com/u/6889434/mp3/test1.mp3|http://dl.dropbox.com/u/6889434/mp3/test2.mp3

http://forum.alsacreations.com/topic-1-46386-1-Playlist-Dewplayer-error-xml.html


End file.
